


Церемония близости

by AlicheVai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life, Tea, little things between the couple, no beta we suffer like Eichi, romantic, they both girls, маленькие традиции парочек, повседневность, романтика, сам-себе-бета, фем-версии
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicheVai/pseuds/AlicheVai
Summary: Небольшое мгновение из жизни Юзуру, связанное с одним важным для неё человеком.
Relationships: fem!Yuzuru Fushimi/fem!Eichi Tenshouin, фем!Юзуру Фушими/фем!Эйчи Теншоуин
Kudos: 3





	Церемония близости

Юзуру аккуратно проводит пальцем по рядам упаковок, плотно выстроившихся на полке шкафа.

Первая, вторая, третья… 

На двадцатой она останавливается и ловким движением руки достаёт бумажный пакетик из плена тесноты. 

Далее - вода.

Юзуру специально не ставит чайник, пока не закончит со всем остальным, чтобы внимательно проследить за процессом.

Вода закипает долго, но у Юзуру полно времени.

Стоит чётко заметному пару начать выходить из лейки чайника, как Юзуру отточенным движением поворачивает ручку газа и тушит огонь.

Коснувшись стенки чайника кончиками пальцев, она удовлетворённо кивает: идеально.

На время оставив чайник в покое, Юзуру направляется к шкафу с посудой.

Она цепким взглядом осматривает каждую чашку, каждое блюдце, которое там стоит.

У одного из изящных наборов уже потускнела позолота. Юзуру делает мысленную заметку заменить его на новый, и берёт другой, более новый. Но не весь. Весь ей сегодня не понадобится. 

С выбранной ею чашкой и сочетающимся с ней блюдцем Юзуру возвращается к столу. 

Заварочный чайник она оставила таким же, как и всегда. Несмотря на то, что он ужасно не сочетался с остальной частью набора, использовать его стало их маленькой традицией, от наличия которой у Юзуру теплело на душе. 

Она невольно улыбается, вспомнив об этом, и даже начинает тихо напевать себе под нос, пока её руки знакомыми движениями открывают упаковку с чайными листьями и укладывают их внутрь.

После этого следует главное - заварка.

Юзуру берёт висевшее на держателе полотенце и аккуратно оборачивает им нагревшуюся ручку чайника.

Затем она твёрдой рукой подносит его к заварочному чайнику, другой рукой убирая в сторону стеклянную крышку. 

Вода громко журчит, заливая высушенные чайные листья. Вместе с полупрозрачным паром вверх поднимается восхитительный аромат свежезаваренного чая, заполняя комнату.

Юзуру закрывает маленький чайник крышкой, запирая аромат внутри, и возвращает чайник побольше на прежнее место.

Краткий взгляд на часы даёт ей понять, что она правильно рассчитала время и успеет закончить всё как раз ко времени встречи.

Она наклоняется, чтобы взять с нижних полок кухонного стола металлический поднос.

Несмотря на то, что внутри у неё всё подрагивает от предвкушения, снаружи Юзуру спокойна. 

Она твёрдой рукой достаёт поднос из стопки таких же и кладёт его на стол, в стороне от остальных предметов.

После она осторожно переносит на него ещё тёплый заварочный чайник и чашку с блюдцем. Выстроив их в нужном ей порядке, она обращает свой взгляд на шкафчик со специями.

Пара секунд размышлений - и Юзуру подходит к нему и забирает с полок сахарницу, специально поставленную когда-то в стороне от остального содержимого шкафчика.

Так же быстро она находит чайную ложку и, немного подумав, добавляет к ней на подносе десертную вилку.

Готово.

Удовлетворённо осмотрев собравшуюся на подносе композицию, красоту которой мог оценить лишь дворецкий, Юзуру снова переводит взгляд на часы.

Длинная и короткая стрелки слились в одну, остановившись точно на назначенном времени.

Кивнув, словно подтверждая, что всё идёт по плану, Юзуру берёт поднос в руки. 

И направляется в сад.

Лёгкий ветерок касается её кожи сразу же, как она выходит на улицу.

По пути к нужному месту ей встречается всего несколько учеников, с которыми она обменивается бессмысленными репликами, думая совершенно о другом.

В саду стоит всего один стол, предназначенный специально для чаепитий, и за ним уже кто-то сидит.

Юзуру на секунду замирает, когда видит знакомую фигуру. А затем слегка ускоряет шаг, стараясь не дать улыбке стать шире, чем она уже есть.

\- Доброго дня, Президент-сама.

Эйчи улыбается ей, как не улыбается никому другому, и отвечает голосом, отдающимся глубоко в сердце:

\- Доброго дня, Юзуру.

С этого обмена словами начинается их особое время.

Время, которое они проведут только вдвоём.


End file.
